


Presents

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting presents is difficult enough on it's own, but getting presents for the other Avengers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Presents**

Coulson glanced up from his paperwork for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Clint was still sitting on the couch, staring off into space. Coulson laid down his pen, then stood with a soft sign and went to sit beside Clint. “What is the matter?” he asked gently.

“So we agreed yesterday at the Tower that we’d exchange presents,” Clint started, then stopped again, looking for words.

Coulson resisted replying that he’d been there, knowing from experience that he had to be patient.

“What the hell am I supposed to get them? I mean, it’s all going to seem pathetic and cheap compared to what they can get. God, what was I thinking agreeing to exchange presents with a billionaire genius, a genius scientist, an artistic soldier with decades of back pay, an alien prince and Natasha?”

“You’re forgetting that both geniuses have… some difficulties dealing with other people. Thor currently doesn’t have access to his means in Asgard, so he’ll have to look for a present here.” Which could proof… interesting, considering the last time the team had exchanged presents. He hoped Pepper had been able to find a cleaning service with stronger nerves. “As for Captain Rogers, you know he refuses to use his back pay.”

When Clint still looked doubtful, he added: “How about we introduce some rules this evening?”

That brought a smile to Clint’s lips. “Stark’s gonna love that.”

“He’ll just have to agree.”

~*~

“No.”

“Come on, Tony,” Bruce said. “It’s not unreasonable.”

“But still, 35 $ per person? What are we supposed to buy for that?”

“Well, it’s doesn’t have to be something bought,” Steve said.

Seeing Stark’s considering gaze and knowing the way his mind worked, Coulson added: “The limit goes for the material as well.”

Tony pouted but didn’t try to argue again when he saw all the others nod in agreement.

“I have also agreed with Ms. Potts that there will be no delegating the choice,” Coulson finished.

“Agent!” Tony whined. He was supposed to come up with something fitting for them all on his own?

“Come now, Tony, I’m sure we’ll all find something,” Steve said encouragingly.

“I… I guess.”

“Better?” Coulson asked Clint quietly.

Clint nodded. “A bit. Although I’m still not sure where to get ideas.”

“Well, we could visit the Christmas fair this weekend,” Coulson suggested.

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Clint asked, amused.

“It’s only against the rules to delegate. I never said anything about asking for advice,” Coulson replied blankly.

Clint sniggered, then said: “Okay, let’s do that.”

“Good, then it’s a date,” Coulson said, then left before Clint could reply.

“Date?”


End file.
